Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters in the reboot. They appear sporadically in the stories. Residents of Oak Tree Heights Mary Kalinsky Mary is one of Natasha’s friends and the treasurer of the Community Association. She works in accounting in downtown. She has a husband and two daughters named Jessie and Mia. Jessie apparently has asthma which was triggered by Mr. Wright smoking too close to her at an outdoor barbecue once. Sara Taylor-Jackson Sara is Natasha’s right hand woman and the vice president of the Oak Tree Heights Community Association. Her husband is Tyrell and they have a daughter named Ruth and a younger son named Russell. She is also a registered psychologist. Whenever Natasha is sad, she is always at her side. They have known each other since their days at Bob Joe High School. She is of African descent like Tyrell Gwen Schofield Gwen is a woman who also resides in Oak Tree Heights and knows Natasha. She is a schoolteacher and used to run a day home. She took care of Harrison when he was young. She is the Secretary of the Homeowner's Association. Colton Evans Colton was a high school student who was Harrison’s mentor for a brief time, since Mr. Wright believed his son was taking bad influences from Kenny. Colton was a straight-A student at Bob Joe high school, a good Christian boy, and also a sports enthusiast. He tried to get along with Harrison but their personalities didn’t click so Harrison just pretended to like him. He was creeped out by Mr. Wright who tried to force feed him protein powder and later, tried to put his responsibilities on him. Colton did not want to be Harrison’s new father for that was not what he signed up for, and sadly had to part ways with them. Tyrell Jackson Pastor Tyrell “TJ” Jackson is the associate pastor of New Life Church, and he also runs the youth program. His wife is Sara and his daughter is Ruth. He is only in his mid 30's. He started up the local young men’s fellowship called Bros for Christ. Residents of Silver Birch Estates Silver Birch Estates is Oak Tree Heights' rival community. Rachel Evans President of the Silver Birch Heights Homeowners Association. She is Natasha’s rival. She regularly disrespects the members of the opposing community association. She wants the new dog park to be named after her. Jennifer A woman that lives in Silver Birch and is Rachel’s right hand woman. She is the vice president. Foil to Sara. Valerie Baxter The treasurer of the Silver Birch Estates Association. She is the wife of Frank Sr and the mother of Frank Jr and Olly. She works as a barrister. Apparently, according to Frank Jr, she is facing marital problems with her husband. She and her family moved away from Silver Birch between 2011-2012. Oliver "Olly" Baxter Frank's younger brother. He is 10 years old. Alana pulled a knife on him which was the catalyst of her breakup with Frank. Kids of Lorraine School (and beyond) Chris and Kevin Chris and Kevin are Kaydon’s fellow jock friends who make fun of Harrison. They always go to Kaydon’s house regularly. Brett Hill Brett is a kid in seventh grade. He apparently knows Lukas. Tiffany Hill Tiffany is a cute girl in Harrison’s grade. Sophia Flores Sophia is a new girl who moves into Oak Tree Heights with her family. Her parents are Daryl and Natalie Flores. Others Other characters that do not live in Oak Tree Heights. Bryce Bryce is Frank’s best friend and right hand man. Wherever Frank goes, Bryce always follows. Bryce was seen vandalizing the community centre with Frank, where they got chased away by Mr. Wright. Later, Bryce and Frank were seen tipping over trash cans near Harrison’s house, where they were would by Mr. Wright who offered to give them jobs. Bryce was later seen at one of Frank’s house parties, smoking and drinking alcohol. He was present when Harrison pawned off his Xanax to the druggies at Bob Joe. As far as appearance goes, Bryce is a lanky teenager who wears filthy looking hoodies all the time, and has a meager patch of facial hair on his chin. He is never seen without his hat. Beth Beth is Lukas’s younger sister. She gets in arguments with her brother a lot. She also has a crush on Harrison. Lukas told her not to open the door for him, but she did anyways. According to Ava, she and Lukas look practically identical and hard to tell apart. Donald Donald is Mr. Wright’s ex-boss whom he worked for from 1996-2008. He was notorious for giving his employees stressful deadlines. Mr. Wright once poisoned his food, but he never noticed and allowed him to work there for 11 more years.Category:The reboot Category:Residents of Oak Tree Heights